


猎物 II 6

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* S0M1预警* 警官赫 vs 设计师海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：就是辆🚗，脐橙
Kudos: 5





	猎物 II 6

李东海低下头吻住李赫宰的唇，小手握住李赫宰的性器上下套弄着，把李赫宰的呻吟堵在嘴里。

感受着手里刚射过的性器因为他的套弄再次硬挺起来，李东海放开李赫宰的唇，撑在李赫宰身上，手上握着的动作用了点力，开口问道：“奴隶，你这里肏过几个人。”

眼睛微抬，李赫宰开始认真思考这个问题。

进入这个圈子以后，李赫宰只玩一对一的关系，而且建立关系的时间都挺长。他不喜欢常常更换他的奴隶，总觉得刚刚调教顺手的奴隶，就应该一直保持关系，不需要大费周章地花心思去调教另一个，所以他收的奴隶不算多，并且解除关系的原因大多属于不可抗力。

但刚刚被惩罚过的人担心自己说的答案不对会再次被惩罚，所以谨慎地回忆着自己的奴隶，虽然没有几个，但还是思考了好久，房间里陷入了长时间的寂静。

这样无声的环境倒是刺激到了李东海。是用手里的这根玩意肏过几个人！居然需要想这么久？！

脸上挂着笑，但声音却冷得带着冰渣子，“奴隶，看来你肏过的人不少啊？”

因为李东海的话，躺在床上的人吓得抖了抖，手肘支起身子吻上了坐在撑在他身上的人，讨好道：“没有，只有两个。”

“刚工作的时候总是有一些杂七杂八的事情要处理，所以来蓝夜的频率很少。工作稳定了以后也总是有紧急情况被上头一个电话就拉过去，真的没有做过几次。”

“主人，您别生气，我现在是您一个人的。”

最后一句话极大地讨好了李东海，但想着他的男朋友以前跟别人上过床，他心里就不舒服。

放开握紧性器的手，李东海的手指顺着会阴向下，滑到李赫宰的后穴按压着开口问道：“这里呢？有人用过吗？”

“没有！绝对没有！”

李赫宰也不管会不会被惩罚，气呼呼地瞪着身上的人。那人明明知道自己从来只做dom，怎么可能会有人用过后面。

李东海绝对是故意的。

李赫宰气呼呼的表情倒是让李东海心情大好，但他更想知道自己在李赫宰心里的分量到底有多少，尽管他们只在一起了短短一天。

“好，你乖。”按压的动作没停，像是下一秒就会伸入一根手指头似地，“那如果，我想使用你的后面，你会愿意吗？”

说不害怕是假的，他可怕疼了，而且第一次一定会很疼。但李赫宰知道，他不会拒绝李东海。

“是您，我就愿意。”

李东海的心里因为这句话注入了一股暖流，让他感动地有些红了眼眶，挺直身子跪在床上开始解皮裤的扣子，然后把裤子褪到膝盖，开口说道：“那，我要开始享用啦。”

“从现在开始，你不许动。”从床头找到放置在上面的润滑剂倒在李赫宰性器上，李东海整个人向后挪了挪，“如果你乱动的话，我不介意你今天一晚上都戴着刚刚那个小玩具。”

刚刚被玩射的感觉重新席卷而来，李赫宰乖巧地答应道：“是，主人。”

然后李赫宰便感觉到自己的性器再次被那人握在手上，慢慢抵在李东海的后穴，随着李东海向下的动作，一点一点挤开身上那人有些湿润的后穴。

李赫宰躺在床上瞪大了眼睛，他以为今天晚上李东海会拿走他的第一次，这个圈子里大部分都是sub作为承受方，所以他根本没有预料到李东海的动作。

第一次被插入的感觉不算太好，尽管在李赫宰来之前李东海就已经在浴室里给自己做好了清洁和润滑，但李赫宰的尺寸实在太大，他感觉自己的后穴好像吞不下那根还在不断涨大的性器。

“主人……”李赫宰有些慌乱地喊着，但却因为李东海的命令不敢乱动。

“嗯……好胀……”李东海的双手撑在李赫宰的胸上，性器被后穴吞下了一大半，感觉已经顶到很深的地方了，却还有一小截留在外面。

缓慢进入更是放大了全身的感官，李东海前端的性器在慢慢变硬，撑在李赫宰身上的人喘着粗气，不断刺激李赫宰的神经。

被火热的肠壁包裹着，李东海还因为紧张不断绞紧着后穴，让李赫宰闷哼出声，动作快于大脑地向上用力一挺，将剩下的一小截也插了进去。

“啊——！”没有预想到李赫宰动作的人因为这一顶软了腰，趴在李赫宰胸前抬手就着那人的胸肌给了一巴掌，但因为这一顶直直地摩擦过敏感点，让李东海失了力气，“我刚刚告诉过你不许动的……”

自己也没有预想到的动作让李赫宰慌了神，“我……不是……主人，我不是故意的，您夹得我太舒服了，身体自己忍不住就动作起来了，我错了……您别罚我。”

“先记着，下次犯错了一起罚你……”

后穴被填满的感觉很好，李东海忍不住地慢慢抬起屁股又坐下，让肉棒在自己的后穴里抽插着，“嗯……啊……好舒服……”

只能躺在床上看着李东海在自己身上动作的人心痒得不行，他想在他的主人坐下时向上挺腰，想要把李东海压在床上狠狠地贯穿，把冷着脸却格外诱人的小野猫肏射。

现在这样不是奖励，是比刚刚那个小玩具更重的惩罚。

李赫宰的耳边回荡着李东海的呻吟，他忍不住地开口问道：“主人……您不是要奖励我吗？”

“啊……呜……我不是在奖励你吗……”

“您这样会很累的，让我伺候您吧。”

声音因为情欲而变得低沉，李赫宰的话语回荡在李东海耳边，不断让李东海的理智瓦解，直到点头答应那人。

“好……伺候得不舒服，有你好看的……”

得到同意的人伸手抓紧了李东海的腰，做惯了dom的人拿回主动权，开始施展自己的实力。

李赫宰在那人往下坐的时候狠狠挺着腰肏了进去，速度比刚刚李东海自己动作的时候快了不知道多少倍，“我会让主人很舒服的，您好好享受就好。”

“慢点……对……嗯……好爽……”

摸索着能让李东海尖叫的那点，李赫宰的那根在李东海的后穴里四处摩擦着，直到听到李东海拔高了的尖叫和忍不住收紧的后穴，李赫宰知道他找到了。

坐在身，让李东海的双手搂着他的脖子，而他的双手紧紧搂着李东海的腰，两个人上身下身都紧紧贴在一起，“是这里吗主人？”

“啊——！不要……不要一直撞那里啊……停下来……”

李东海被肏过敏感点的快感逼的尖叫，手指无意识地划过李赫宰的背，在那人光滑的背部留下了一道抓痕。但他却没想到李赫宰真的就停了下来。

“你……你怎么停下来了……”

李赫宰就是要看李东海主动要求他狠狠肏他的样子，所以故意在李东海说停的时候停下动作，却还无辜地开口辩解道：“是主人说停的，我怎么敢违背主人的命令呢。”

“你什么时候变得这么听话了？”坐在李赫宰身下的人慢慢缓过气来，开口质问道。

低下头顺着脖子慢慢向下吻，李赫宰用牙齿轻咬了一下那人的锁骨，末了在留下的牙印上舔了舔，开口说道：“我一直很听您的话，不然我要被您罚的。”

“那现在动起来。”搂紧李赫宰的脖子，李东海用气音在李赫宰的耳边诱惑道：“肏我……”

李赫宰被李东海激得红了眼，翻身将李东海压在身下，把刚刚褪到膝盖的皮裤整条扯下来随意甩在了地上，咬着牙对着李东海说道：“主人……就算你再喊停，我也不会停下的。”

说罢，李赫宰的双手抱着李东海的大腿，把因为刚刚翻身而滑出来的性器用力插了回去，然后腰上像装了马达似的快速抽插着。

“啊……你慢点……那里……不要……”

“呜……好爽……好舒服……”

李东海被李赫宰肏得身上开始慢慢变成粉红色，前面硬挺的性器上下抖动拍打着两人小腹，感受着逐渐涌上来的射精的欲望。

李东海想伸手去安慰前端的性器，却被李赫宰快一步地压制住双手。埋在后穴里的性器每一下都肏过敏感点，让快感不断积累。

“放开……呜……不要……我受不来了……停……啊……”

李东海自己也不知道在说什么，他快被快感逼疯了。

李赫宰额间的喊顺着脸颊滑落下来，滴在李东海身上，“嗯……主人，你夹得我好舒服。”

“是您诱惑我的，我刚刚就说了，就算您再喊停我也不会停下的。”低下头吻了吻有些蒙上水雾的眼睛，李赫宰继续哄骗道：“用后面高潮吧主人。”

“不——！……让我碰一碰……”

“啊……李赫宰——！你完蛋了……呜……”

下身肏弄的速度丝毫不减，李赫宰铁了心地想把李东海肏射，“主人，您一会想怎么罚我都行，让我戴着那个玩具一整晚也好，抽我十几鞭也好，现在我不会停下来的。”

感受着后穴开始绞紧，温热的肠肉紧紧包裹着李赫宰的那根，前端的性器开始抖动着吐出一点点白色的液体。李赫宰知道那是要高潮了。

性器破开收紧的后穴，每一下都快速肏过敏感点，在李东海的尖叫声中，前端的性器喷射出一大股白色的精液。

“啊——！射了……呜……”

“你停下来……不许动……啊……”

就着李东海高潮的不应期，李赫宰快速抽插了几下，射进了李东海的后穴里。被滚烫的精液刺激着又射出了一小股的精液，李东海躺在床上止不住地颤抖。

性器插在李东海的后穴里，李赫宰撑着身子等李东海缓过来，动作轻柔地一下一下抚摸着李东海的头，温柔地不行。

但却被缓过来的人连打了好几下，却因为刚刚激烈的性事只是软绵绵地拍在了李赫宰身上，小老虎气呼呼地开始秋后算账，“李赫宰！你胆子大了啊，我说的话你都敢不听了！”

“没有，主人说的话要听的。”

“那我让你放开的时候你为什么没听，让你不许动的时候你怎么没有停下来！”

炸毛的小老虎可爱得李赫宰心都软了，低下头轻吻了一下那人的唇开口哄道：“可是主人明明很爽，都被肏射了，如果我停下来，主人就不爽了。”

“您说要我好好伺候您的。”

李东海气得眼睛瞪的老大，他到底为什么心软地没有直接把李赫宰上了！还让他捡了这么大一个便宜。

“你今晚戴着玩具睡！”

“好，都听您的。”

李赫宰狗腿的样子把李东海气笑了，伸手又要打，却被那人抓住放在胸前，感受着那人的心跳。

“我爱你啊。”

突然被告白的人刷的红了脸，有些不可置信地看着眼前的人。

“再说一遍。”

郑重地低下头在李东海的额头上印下一个吻，李赫宰再次开口述说着他的爱意。

“宝贝，我爱你啊。”

“虽然我们才认识了一天，但我真的爱你。我从来不信一见钟情，直到我遇见了你。生活里你有些小孩子气，让我想要一直一直照顾你。游戏里火辣的你，连一个小动作都让我无比心动。我从未有过这种感觉，只有跟你在一起的时候才有。”

被说孩子气的时候李东海还是气呼呼地给了李赫宰一巴掌，却因为李赫宰的话渐渐弯起嘴角。

谁说只有李赫宰有这样的感觉，李东海在看见李赫宰的第一眼，就觉得没有比他们更相配的人了，他想跟他共度余生。

双手搂住李赫宰的脖子将人压低，李东海在李赫宰的耳边轻声说道：“那我告诉你一个秘密。”

“你是我的第一个男人。”感受到身上那人的惊讶，李东海笑着继续说道：“我希望，你也是最后一个。”

李东海的话让李赫宰惊喜又疯狂，脑海里在不断消化着这句话的意思。

是说他之前从来没有跟别人做过吗？他的第一次是我的吗？

“东海……海海……宝贝……”

“谢谢你，谢谢让我遇到你。”

伸手摸了摸李赫宰的头，李东海心里诽谤道：明明你才是要人哄的小孩！

“傻瓜。”

李东海的后穴用力收紧了一下，夹了夹还埋在体内的那根，开口说道：

“再来一次？”

夜还很长，但是属于两个相爱的人的狂欢。

TBC


End file.
